A Percabeth Christmas Story
by obliviovsly
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go on a date to a little cafe. A bit of fluff, but mainly just a cute oneshot. Complete and total Percabeth.


**I know that it's really early, but I needed to do a Percabeth Christmas Story. Percy and Annabeth are mortal; no demigods, etc. Just a simple oneshot for all the Percabeth lovers.**

**Percy Jackson and all characters are Rick Riordan's. **

**Merry Christmas!**

..:..:..

I pulled down nervously at my gray tuque. It pressed my dark hair against my forehead and I pushed it back to be able to see. Snow floated down in giant puffs around me as I waited on the sidewalk for the girl I liked, Annabeth, to arrive. The ground was slick with slushy snow and icicles were beginning to form from windowsills and bus stop signs. The crisp air cut at the nape of my neck and I pulled up the collar of my yellow ski jacket. My breath fogged in front of my face. My ADHD kicked in and I realized that we always breathed that cloud, but we just couldn't always see it like we could now. People squelched past me, huddled near each other for warmth against the winter chill. I took a deep breath in through my nose and let it out slowly through my mouth.

Annabeth and I were to meet here, at this little café that we discovered not too long ago. It was small enough to not attract much attention to itself, which made it all the better. It was quaint, warm and served some freaking fantastic English muffin sandwiches.

"Percy!" a familiar voice called out, causing my heart to jump into my throat. I turned and saw Annabeth, her curly blonde hair loose and tumbling around her shoulders, waving at me. She was wearing a puffy white jacket with red mittens and jeans, over which she had her brown Uggs. Her gray eyes were twinkling as she made her way over to me. Her cheeks were a cheery, rosy pink and when she stopped in front of me, I saw that her eyes were rimmed with mascara and a light layer of eyeliner.

"Hey! How are you?" she grinned as she reached up and readjusted her cream coloured knit tuque. It went perfectly with her blonde hair and light skin.

"Great." I replied with a wide smile. "I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm really good. Thank you." She flashed me another smile, her breath puffing in front of her. "I'm excited for Christmas. What about you?"

"Super excited. Super _duper_ excited, actually." I joked as we turned and strolled towards the little café. Part of my mind was hyper-aware that her hand just casually brushed mine.

She gently smacked my arm. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Christmas is my favourite time of year. My dad is already blasting O Holy Night in the house and we've started decorating our banisters. We even bought some of that stuff that you can spray on the window panes and I stuck some sticky snowflakes on my bedroom window-" she continued to ramble happily, waving her arms animatedly.

I smiled and nodded, half-listening. I took in her perfectly curled hair that brushed against her cheeks, the big snowflake that was perched on the top of her hat and how her cheeks were joyously flushed.

"So things are good with your dad now?" I asked, pressing the button for the little white man to appear to let us cross the street.

Annabeth nodded hesitantly. "We're alright. I'm on better terms with him and my stepmom. We haven't had any big fights... yet."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, Wise Girl, no one fights at Christmas time." I gently nudged her with my elbow.

"Thanks, Percy." She said quietly.

I looked at her intently until she met my eyes, sea green and gray.

"Anytime." I told her seriously. The light changed. We crunched our way across the road and I held the door open for her once we arrived at the café. She thanked me again and went inside. I stepped in behind her, taking quick notice of a small bushel of dried leaves hanging above the doorway. I was immediately enveloped with the smell of peppermint, vanilla, and cinnamon and the warmth of the café was relaxing. They were even playing the Glee version of 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen'.

We took a table right next to the window and pulled off our coats, putting them on the backs of our chairs. I pushed up the sleeves of my blue and black striped sweater and took off my hat. My ears were still red from the cold. Annabeth had on a black v-neck shirt with a purple tank top underneath that and a blue cardigan over top of it all.

"What do you want?" I asked, picking up the paper that had my menu.

"I don't know yet. There's a lot to choose from..." she trailed off and stared intently at her menu. After a few minutes, a waitress came by and smiled brightly at us, her name tag flashing _Andrea_ in the light.

"What can I get for you two cuties this snowy afternoon?" she said cheerfully as the clinking of glasses and laughter floated around. I cleared my throat, my face pink before gestured for Annabeth to start.

"Um, I'd like a large hot chocolate please, with only a bit of whipped cream." Annabeth replied.

"Sure! Would you like anything to eat?"

"Maybe later." Annabeth handed Andrea her menu with a small smile.

"Alrightie then!" Andrea took it in her manicured hand and turned to me, her long brown hair swinging in her ponytail. "And for you, hon?"

"I'll have a medium latte and one of your sausage, egg and cheddar cheese English muffin sandwiches please." I told her, also giving her my menu.

"Perfect! Be back soon guys." She flounced off, greeting another couple a few tables away.

"So Annabeth," I began. "Why is Christmas your favourite time of year?"

She turned her steely gray gaze out the window and watched the snowflakes floating gently outside.

"I'm not sure why I like it so much..." she trailed off softly, her eyes following a couple slowly walking past. The guy was dark, big and buff, but seemed like the type to be really nice, while the girl was slightly built and really pretty. They hugged and the guy pulled his girlfriend into a kiss. It was only when they broke apart that I realized it was Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. We both silently watched them as they laughed and hugged before Charlie chased Silena away. All I could think was how I wanted that to be us, but I couldn't say that.

I glanced over at Annabeth. She was wistfully watching them leave. Then she saw me watching her and broke out of her reverie.

"Sorry." She cleared her throat. "Um. What were you saying?"

"Why is Christmas your favourite time of year?" I repeated with a smile.

"I dunno." She said quietly. "I think it's amazing that it's a time of giving and that everyone spends it together with their loved ones. And I hope that people continue to celebrate it like this for all the years to come."

I simply stared at her, a small smile splaying across my lips.

"What?" she asked defensively, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." I laughed. "I just think that it's great that you believe in the season of giving so much."

"Yeah, well..." her cheeks flushed and she picked at the sleeve of her cardigan.

"It's not bad, Annabeth." I leaned forward it my seat, taking her hand from her sleeve and placing it on the table with mine over top. "It's just the opposite." Her cheeks were now red, and I don't think that it was from the cold.

"Your drinks are ready-Oop!" Andrea stopped abruptly and I pulled my hand away. "Oh. I'm sorry. Here, I'll just scoot on outta here. Enjoy, you two!" she gave us our drinks and my sandwich and winked at us before scurrying off. I felt my face burning.

"Sorry." I muttered, stabbing my English muffin with my fork. Annabeth mumbled something that I didn't catch. "Pardon?"

"I said that there's no reason to apologize." She said louder before the colour rose back to her cheeks. "And that I didn't mind." She told me the last part softly and avoided my gaze.

My heart pumped faster and my cheeks flushed. "Okay." I said lamely. I mentally smacked my forehead. _What the hell is that? 'Okay'? _I scolded myself.

"Is that good?" Annabeth asked. I looked up, confused. "the English muffin. Is it good?"

"Oh. Yeah, it's amazing." I nodded. "You want some?"

"Oh, no, that's okay." She shook her head and waved her hand.

"C'mon. You gotta try the sammich!" I protested. I cut it in half and gave a part to her.

"Thanks, Percy." She laughed before taking a bite. "Oh wow!" she covered her mouth as she spoke, her eyes wide. "This is so good!"

"Isn't it?" I grinned. I ate my half in 30 seconds flat while Annabeth was still munching on her half.

"Are you hungry? Do you want this back?" she asked, offering it to me. I waved her away, shaking my head.

We continued to talk and eat. Annabeth ordered another English muffin sandwich for each of us, ignoring my protests. We continued to sip our drinks and watch families and couples stroll by our frosty window, making comments or laughing whenever anybody slipped on this one patch of invisible ice.

Once we finished, I paid the bill and we put on our gear, bracing to leave the warmth of the café and enter the snowy world outside.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded, pulling down on my hat. "Let's go." Annabeth said with a smile. We thanked Andrea and started towards the door. From there, we were going to say our goodbyes. My heart was pounding against my chest when I stopped Annabeth just outside the door.

"Hey, Annabeth, uh, I just wanted to um, let you know that-" I cleared my throat and shifted my weight to my other leg as I held the door open. She looked at me expectantly, a small smile on her lips. The cold air swirled around us and entered the café. "Um, I really enjoyed doing this with you." I choked out. I felt my cheeks turn red as I said it but at least it was out.

Her face was pink but she was smiling widely. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain. I really enjoyed doing this with you too."

I don't know exactly how it happened. She leaned forward or I leaned down. She took my hands or I took hers. Either way, our lips met.

"Hey! Close the door! It's freezing out there!" Someone yelled. Startled, we jumped apart.

"Sorry!" I called while Annabeth started laughing. I shut the door, putting us on the snowy sidewalk. She was still laughing when I kissed her again.


End file.
